Not Necessary
by SerinSilver
Summary: ya, kurasa apa yang mereka katakan tentang kenyataan memang benar. Kenyataan itu Kejam. Bahkan Dunia juga kejam. Tapi aku mengerti, karena kau bilang semua yang kukorbankan tidak sia-sia. /RnR please :) thank you !/LeviPetra/ please read with pleasure


Not Necessary

Shingeki no Kyojin'**進撃の巨人**And all the character belong to ©Hajime Isayama

This Fanfiction belong to Serin ^_^ ©SerinSilver

~Do not copy support original ~

**WARNING**

Please do not read if you doesn't like it  
(but of course i hope you like it hahaha..)

Oh iya, awas ada SPOILER-NYA

~Please Review #PuppyEyes ~

Saya terima semua masukkan kelebihan atau kekurangannya,

Semua kritik akan Serin terima dengan senang ^ v ^ v jadi tolong review yaa...#Bow

Sebelumnya maaf bila ceritanya kurang menarik dan terkesan Gaje, ataupun sulit dimengerti dan bertele-tele.

Karena Serin ini Author yang masih newbie (yg kalau ibarat level masih level 0,5) hehehe..

**YOSSH ~ ! please read with pleasure ~**

"_aku sudah memutuskannya ! aku, akan masuk Scouting Legion !"_

"_Tolong pikirkan lagi..., anakku, jangan menyia-nyiakan nyawamu..."_

"_Ayahmu benar nak, sekalipun kau berjuang,belum tentu akan merubah keadaan saat ini. Jadi tolong, pikirkanlah lagi. Kau punya masa depan yang lebih dari sekedar membuang nyawamu begitu saja..,"_

"_ayah..."_

Ayahku menitikkan air matanya saat mendengar keputusanku saat itu. Aku tahu, dia tidak berniat menghalangi, tapi justru takut aku terluka. Ya, inilah kekhawatiran orang tua pada anaknya.

Aku harus menjenguk ayahku. Sudah terasa lama sekali aku tidak pulang. Aku hanya berkomunikasi dengannya melalui surat. Tapi apa itu cukup ? kurasa tidak.

Masalahnya kini adalah, mendapatkan izin dari _Heichou_ sesulit menemukan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Tapi mungkin bila kujelaskan, dia akan mengerti. Paling tidak walau hanya beberapa menit, aku bisa meyakinkan pria yang telah membesarkanku itu kalau aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan, mengabarkan kalau seluruh harapanku terkabul bahkan lebih dari yang kukira.

Aku mengambil waktu sejenak di tengah kegiatan bersih-bersihku di markas untuk _me-flashback_ kembali moment-moment yang pernah kulalui dulu. Aku masuk special _operations squad_ setelah melalui latihan berat yang menyebalkan. Bahkan saat aku masuk divisi yang seringkali dipanggil _unit Rivaille_, beban seakan sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari.

Aku bertemu dengan Erd saat itu. _Erd Gin_. Ia memang tidak terlalu menyebalkan, namun saat ekspedisi pertamaku keluar dinding, dia mengejekku dan bilang _"jangan membasahi celanamu karena saking ketakutannya."_ Jadi mungkin aku sedikit ketus padanya.

Aku juga mengenal Gunter. _Gunter Shulz._ Yah...aku bilang dia cukup kalem. Tapi dia terlalu serius.

Dan aku juga bertemu si payah Auro. _Auro Bossard_. Aku memang kurang suka dengannya, dia suka menirukan gaya-gaya heichou walau jadinya jauh dari kata mirip.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Heichou. Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya ya...saat mengetahui sifatnya pertama kali jujur saja aku merasa kesal. Dia orang yang Kaku, tidak bisa bersosial, bahkan pen... sudahlah lebih baik tidak aku katakan. Tapi pada moment-moment tertentu, Heichou membuatku kagum padanya. Dia bahkan membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memandanginya. Jadi saat itu aku bersumpah kalau aku akan menjadi orang yang dapat dipercaya Heichou. Dan jujur saja, aku selalu menyebut nama Heichou dalam suratku pada ayah. _Apa Heichou juga merasakan perasaan seperti aku ya ?kurasa, tidak kemungkinanya hanya 5 %_

Saat beres-beresku selesai, aku pergi ke kandang kuda untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku memberi makan. Tapi saat aku sampai, aku mendapati ada Heichou di sana. _Yak !_ aku datang di saat yang tepat. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Aku meletakkan kepalan tanganku di dada kiri dan memberi hormat terlebih dahulu.

"Heichou !"

Tapi Heichou tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahku. Jadi aku coba sekali lagi.

"umm, Heichou !maaf mengganggu, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Heichou masih tidak melirikku sedikitpun, hanya terfokus pada kudanya. _Ukh..._

_Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya berbicara._batinku. akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku.  
"maafkan saya heichou, saya permisi."

Dengan langkah kaki lemas aku berjalan keluar kandang. Sesekali melihat kebelakang. Ke arah Heichou. Dan Tampak dia masih bergumul dengan kudanya. Ini membuatku bingung sekaligus kesal. _Dia lebih memilih mengurusi kuda dari pada mendengarkan aku ? bagus, apakah sekarang rivalku adalah Kuda ? bukan lagi Eren Jeager atau Komandan irvin ? sudah kuduga perasaanku padanya memang sangat BODOH._ Aku membatin.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang berjarak 50 centimeter dari kandang. Sangat teduh di bawah sini. membuatku mengingat sesuatu, _Seperti Heichou...dia tidak disinari cahaya tapi membuatku nyaman._ Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke batang Pohon yang bertekstur dan kemudian menutup mataku sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Hari ini tidak ada misi atau kegiatan jadi aku berusaha untuk santai sejenak tanpa memikirkan apapun termasuk, Heichou. Dengan lembut angin bak membelai pipi dan rambutku.

_Aku harus fokus, nasib umat manusia ada di tanganku dan aku tidak bisa main suka-sukaan begini apalagi dengan Atasanku._ Aku mengecamkan kata-kata itu dalam otakku. _Aku disini bertanggung jawab untuk umat manusia dan...aku harus bisa melindungi Heichou juga bahkan semuanya termasuk ayah._

Aku tersenyum ringan. Pelan-pelan membuka mataku. Kemudian melihat ada 2 orang menghampiri kandang.

Eren Jeager dan Mikasa Ackerman.

Kenapa mereka ke sini ? aku melambaikan tanganku bertujuan untuk memanggil Eren. Tapi tidak ada respon. Ini kedua kalinya aku diabaikan oleh Aku menghempaskan nafasku dengan kesal.

Eren saat itu terlihat _Down_ dan tidak seperti biasanya. Tatapan matanya mengguratkan duka, dan gesture tubuhnya lemas layaknya tak bertulang. Aku mengurungkan niatku menghampiri dan menyapa Eren ketika melihat Heichou keluar dari dalam kandang dan berbicara pada Eren. Sebuah pembicaraan yang bila dilihat-lihat sepertinya serius. Mata heichou dan Eren bahkan Mikasa menunjukkan Kemakluman saat berbincang-bincang dengan Heichou.

Aku memutuskan tidak ikut mencampurinya mengingat Heichou sangat benci aku ikut campur.

Pada akhirnya aku melihat Eren dan Mikasa meninggalkan Heichou.  
dengan sedikit penasaran aku membatin _ada apa sih ?_

Aku diam-diam mengikuti Heichou yang langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kawasan markas menuju kota setelah pembicaraan suramnya dengan Eren. Entahlah aku mengikutinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Siang itu suasana di kota sedang penuh sesak. Banyak orang hilir mudik mulai dari berbelanja, bersosialisasi. Keadaan kunilai semakin ramai ketika aku mencoba menghindari sekelompok anak kecil yang berlarian.  
karena tidak mau ketinggalan dengan langkah dasyat heichou yang sangat cepat, aku mempercepat irama kira-kira jarak anatara aku dan punggungnya sekitar 25 centimeter aku memperlambat kembali irama langkahku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak setelah tidak sengaja mendengar 2 orang ibu paruh baya bergosip demikian,

"**mereka kehilangan banyak prajurit lagi ya.."**

"**iya ya.."**

"**sudah kuduga memang sia-sia saja membuang nyawa seperti itu."**

"**kau benar, lagipula aku dengar, kalau sekarang jumlah pasukan yang meninggal lebih dari yang dulu-dulu !"**

"**benarkah ?"**

"**iya, sekitar 3000 jiwa, tapi itu baru mereka yang masuk dalam pasukan itu orang yang tidak beruntung ? "**

"**eh, kecilkan nada berbicaramu sedikit ! tidakkah kau lihat laki-laki tadi yang berjalan menggunakan mantel hijau dengan lambang sayap ? ia salah satu dari scouting legion !"**

"**ups, sepertinya ia tidak mendengar kita hahaaha.."**

Apa-apaan itu ? apa maksud mereka berkata seperti itu ? seenaknya saja ! mataku terbelalak seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar saat kembali memandang ke depan. Sepanjang jalan yang telah dilalui Heichou dipenuhi suara-suara jahil orang-orang yang menggosipkannya.

"**Hei, dia dari scouting legion itu"**

"**ha ! pasukan payah yang walaupun sudah tau hasilnya tetap saja keluar dinding"**

"**bukankah mereka orang yang membuang-buang nyawa ?"**

"**kasian sekali yang menjadi bagian dalamnya"**

"**mereka bahkan tidak mengubah keadaan ya"**

"**dinding maria saja tak bisa mereka pertahankan"**

"**kumpulan orang bodoh yang nekat, hahahaha"**

"**ah ! bukankah sudah kewajiban mereka untuk mati demi kita ?"**

"**kau benar memang seharusnya mereka mati ya"**

"**iya, biar saja para titan itu kenyang memakan mereka dan tidak akan memakan kita, hahaha" –**

Refleks aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Menghalau suara-suara penuh caci maki dan tuntutan tidak manusiawi itu memasuki kepalaku. Rasanya perih ketika mereka mengata-ngatai kami seperti itu.

"hentikan !" kataku "Sudah Hentikan !" namun tak ada yang mendengarkan. Bahkan suara-suara itu semakin banyak dan keras.

Aku memejamkan mata . _Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti pengorbanan kami ?! kenapa kalian berkata seperti itu ?! mengapa kalian tidak mengerti ?! _Aku berteriak dalam hati.

Dalam kebisingan itu aku merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam kelam. Namun aku tersadar ketika sosok Heichou tiba-tiba lintas di kepalaku. Dengan cepat aku membuka mata dan berlari mencari-cari Heichou tanpa mempedulikan lagi suara di sekitarku yang terdengar ber_-echo_. Aku kehilangannya. Heichou tak ada dimana-mana. Tapi aku tetap memutuskan berlari dengan arah sesuai instingku.

_Heichou pasti mendengar mereka bukan ? kenapa Heichou tidak mengelak ?_

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah ladang rumput luas dengan 2 kincir angin dan danau buatan menghiasi ladang sunyi itu. Tidak ada orang, tidak ada lagi suara-suara. Hanya gemericik air, angin dan suara rumput yang bergesekan satu sama lain. Sangat damai.

Aku menenangkan nafasku yang berburu dan mataku menjelajahi tiap sudut dari ladang itu dan kemudian merasakan kehangatan dan gejolak dalam hati ketika melihat ada sesosok laki-laki yang begitu familier bagiku. Tepat 1 meter didepanku.

"Heichou..." bisikku.

Sosok yang kukagumi itu duduk setengah tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dekat danau. Memandangi langit dengan matanya dengan sorot penuh kehangatan. Sorot mata yang kukira tak akan pernah dipancarkan kedua mata Heichou.

Aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya, dan duduk 30 centimeter di sebelah kirinya.

"Heichou...aku..."

Ia tidak melirikku sama sekali sama seperti saat di kandang. Mengapa seakan-akan aku ini kasat mata olehnya ?

Angin kembali berhembus, kini dengan kekuatan lebih besar. Cabang-cabang pohon melambai-lambai menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang menentramkan.  
Heichou masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sebelahnya.

Kemudian aku dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng nan menyebalkan yang sepertinya aku kenal, memanggil namaku.

"Oi, sedang apa kau di sini Petra ?"

"Auro...?" aku terkejut melihatnya berdiri di sebelahku.

"Iya ini aku, sekarang jawablah, sedang apa kau di sini ?"

"aku ingin menemani Heichou, sepertinya ada masalah jadi aku..." belum sempat aku meneruskannya Auro memotong.

"apakah Kopral saat ini terlihat sedang ingin ditemani ? dia bahkan mengacuhkan keberadaan dirimu" aku terdiam dan Auro melanjutkan. "kenapa kau tidak Menyerah saja oi, Petra ? kembalilah !"

"berisik Auro, pergilah ! kenapa kau selalu cerewet sih ?!"

"aku disuruh menjempu..." Sekarang giliranku menginterupsi.

"Pergilah !" tandasku setengah berteriak.

Kurasa aku membuat Auro marah. Karena ia langsung pergi tanpa menoleh padaku lagi. "cih... terserah kau ! aku sudah berusaha !" itulah sepatah katanya sebelum pergi.

Padahal tadi cukup ribut, mengapa Heichou masih saja tidak menyadara keberadaanku ? apa aku disihir ?

Lama rasanya aku dan Heichou memandangi langit yang kini telah berganti warna dari biru menjadi sedikit oranye.

"Heichou" panggilku sekali lagi berharap kini dia bisa mendengarku. Namun sia-sia, ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Baru kemudian aku terperanjat kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia mengigaukan sesuatu sambil tetap menatap langit.

"Auro...,Erd...,Gunther...," mataku melebar ketika mendapati cairan bening yang tertimpa cahaya turun dari matanya.

"Petra..."

Angin kembali bertiup. Lebih keras lagi sehingga bunyi rerumputan yang bergesek semakin ramai dan riuh. Angin pun mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku terdiam. Memelototi wajah Heichou yang semakin lama-semakin dibasahi kristal bening dari matanya.  
Melihat hal itu, hatiku rasanya terbakar. Ingin rasanya menghapuskan air mata itu dari matanya.

"Heichou..." imbuhku "Anda kenapa ?" tanpa sadar lenganku sudah terjulur dan jari jemariku telah menyeka air mata di mata Heichou.

Aku bisa melihat mata Heichou tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan cepat.

"Petra ? apakah itu ...?! Petra ?" Heichou mengamati seluruh tempatnya duduk mungkin untuk mencari asal sentuhan di wajahnya.

Aku heran "Petra" ada di sini, di hadapannya. Mengapa Heichou tidak bisa melihatku ?

"Petra ?!"

"aku di sini, Heichou"

"Petra ?!"

"tutup matamu, Heichou... nah sekarang temukan aku" tepisku. "kita sedang bermain petak umpet."

Aku tak menyangka Heichou benar-benar menutup Matanya. Aku bisa melihat telapak tangan Heichou itu kini sedang menggenggam tanganku. Saat kualihkan fokusku kembali ke wajah heichou, kudapatkan ia telah melihat kearahku penuh kehangatan. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Petra..?" kini aku juga bisa merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh wajahku. "Petra ?"

"saya di sini, Kopral" sergahku dengan senyuman ringan.

"tapi ? bagaimana ?" Heichou bertanya penuh kecurigaan.  
Namun sebelum sempat aku menjawab, Heichou telah mendekapku dengan cepat dan erat.

"Heichou ?"

Aku mendekapnya balik dengan keraguan. Itu berlalu begitu saja.  
Lalu Heichou mencengkram bahuku. Memandangku penuh kerinduan.

"kau harusnya tidak boleh ada di sini, Petra"

Saat ia mengatakan itu, seakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke telingaku kemudian membuat sebuah ingatan kembali ke otakku.

.

.

.

_Sebuah hutan...yang gelap dengan suara langkah titan yang menggema..._

"_Biar kami yang urus !"_

"_Eren pergilah, kami akan mengurus titan wanita ini "_

"_cepat ! kalau kau mati, kami bisa susah"_

"_percayakanlah pada kami, Eren !"_

_._

_._

"_Erd !"_

"_sial ! mengapa pedang tidak bisa menembusnya ?"_

"_awas ! Petra ! "_

"_Ukh..."_

"_AKHH..."_

Gambaran itu terulang kembali.

Benar...  
Saat itu..., saat berhadapan dengan Titan wanita, aku seharusnya...

AKU TELAH MATI

Bersama dengan munculnya kesimpullan itu di Otakku, rasanya Kristal bening di kelopak mataku pun tak dapat ditahan.

"ya, aku mengerti, Heichou, anda tidak perlu menjelaskannya"

"Petra..."

"memang, seharusnya aku tak boleh di sini"

Tangisanku semakin menjadi seiring Heichou membelai kepalaku dengan tangannya. rasanya Getir, mengapa aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya ? pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah bisa menemui ayahku lagi. Bahkan, melaksanakan perintah Heichou lagi.

"katakan, Petra"

"Eh ?"

"apa yang mengganggumu ?"

Memang aneh ketika Heichou bertanya seperti itu. Mengapa ternyata Heichou begitu memperhatikanku ? kendati menjawab, aku malah menangis semakin menjadi. Entahlah.  
Heichou memelukku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya.

"Heichou...aku..."

"katakanlah"

"apa aku mati sia-sia seperti yang mereka bilang ? apakah, aku orang yang tidak beruntung karena..."

"Petra.." Heichou memotong sebelum sempat aku lanjutkan.

"Kau melakukannya lebih dari cukup, apapun yang mereka bilang tapi kau benar-benar telah melakukan yang terbaik. Untukku, dan umat manusia"

Hatiku terasa hangat ketika Heichou mengatakan hal itu.

"_Souka..."_ jawabku. "kalau bertemu ayahku, bisakah Heichou sampaikan pesanku yang terakhir ?"

"Tentu" Heichou terlihat mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Dan genggamannya masih bertengger di tanganku.

"bilang padanya, Anakmu, Petra Ral mati dengan kehormatan dan kebahagiaan. Suruh ayahku jangan berduka tapi bangga."

"aku akan menyampaikannya, pasti"

Aku memandangi wajah Heichou dan tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih !"

Lalu aku membiarkan keheningan menguasai sebentar.

"kau...sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari hadapanku, Petra..."

Kurasa Aku dapat mengerti sekarang. Seiring keraguanku terjawab, aku akan menghilang. Dan kini hanya tinggal satu keraguanku. Tidak, bukan keraguan tepatnya, tapi pengakuan.

"Heichou...untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin bilang," aku menarik nafas.

"Aku Mencintaimu " aku mengucapkannya dengan senyum ringan lepas. Merasa kalau kini aku telah mengatakan seluruhnya.

Ya, kupikir aku telah menghilang dari hadapan Heichou sekarang. karena ketika aku sadar, aku telah dikelilingi oleh Auro, Erd, dan Gunther. Di sebuah tempat yang tak kuketahui.

"kau puas sekarang ?" kata Auro.

"Terima kasih ..." kataku. "kita, membawa perubahan, syukurlah nyawa kita tidak sia-sia"

Mereka bertiga tersenyum lepas.

**(A/N : Bukankah cerita ini gaje sekali ? ini FF ke 2 yang Serin bikin setelah berabad-abad mangkir Hahahaha.. endingnya juga dirasa ngeggantung. BTW adegan LevixPetra-nya sedikit banget y ? T_T knp bisa gini ya ? #PLAKK hahaha... Author saat nulis FF ini tuh sekaligus ngerjain Tugas Hari Raya alias PR Hari raya jadi ceritanyajuga ada unsur matematikanya [Whatt ?!]**  
**Please Review ya semua Kritikan diterima, Terima Kasih sudah Membaca ! Have a Nice Day ~ )**


End file.
